Digital temperature sensor circuit systems (DTS) are used in many integrated circuit products to provide the temperature information of the die (e.g., silicon die) to be used for system optimization or damage protection. Typically, several DTS may be placed in a single die to detect the temperature information from different locations in the multi-core and multi-standard products in order to perform optimization and protection for individual core or system in parallel. However, the form factor of the DTS makes it difficult for it to be placed in the device-dense core area of the die, which may contain central processing unit (CPU) circuitry, for example. The concept of remote sensing was, therefore, proposed and implemented to reduce the silicon requirement in the highly dense core area.
The current remote sensing solutions place at least two temperature sensing devices in the remote (e.g., device-dense or congested) area of the die. These two or more temperature sensing devices may serve to provide temperature coefficients from the dedicated area.
However, the dimensions of temperature sensing devices may require substantial use of space in the remote area of the die. Furthermore, routings with low resistance to ensure the desired temperature coefficient purities may be needed to connect the sensing devices with the processing circuitry in the input-output (IO) area of the integrated circuit. These routings may also consume substantial space in the die.